Where our paths once met
by Onmoraki
Summary: The GoM were surprised to know that Aomine had a brother called Tetsu. First they thought this Tetsu would be a spoiled brat, but actually he was the one who really needed help. For some, this would be a problem, and for Akashi, this was love at first sight. Akakuro(Tetsus problem revealed in the prologue)
1. Prologue

**WARNING: UNBETAD, CAN HAVE SOME MISSPELLS.**

* * *

.oOo.

[Prologue]  
_Oh, girl this boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me.  
Oh, how the sky gets heavy, when you are underneath it.  
Oh, I want to sail away from here.  
And god…He came down, down, down, down, down…  
and said…nothing._

_[Macklemore - Otherside]_

"Aominecchi, pass!" Kise shouted.

Heavy pants were heard. You could hear them running, the gym floor giving off a small rumble.  
Everyone were tired, they had already trained for 2hours. First the second strings played against the third string and the winner against the first string.

"I think that's for it for today" Akashi informed "Jog on your way home, and take a good rest. See you tomorrow."

The boys walked to the changing room. First, second/third string had two different changing rooms. The second and third would share the changing room.

Momoi slammed the first strings changing rooms door open, not caring if the boys were changing. They had usually changed by the time she always got there.

"Can we go and try the new Maji that came to town last week" Momoi questioned.

Midorima pulled down his shirt and put his glasses on, not really surprised that Momoi came in. Kise gasped _'Does she want to see my sexiness or why does she always come here?'_. Murasakibara just ate his snacks. Akashi didn't say anything, just turned his gaze expecting that Aomine would …

"Satsu, DO YOU KNOW HOW many times I've told you that you can't just walk in here" Aomine shouted.

"Moo… I just wanted to ask you all out to go and grab a bite. Because I know you'll just part ways and go home." Momoi explained.

"I would love to come." Akashi said.

"It's not like I have a choice." Midorima pushed his glasses.

"…" Murasakibara munched his snacks "As long as there's food."

"I'll come-ssu" Kise grinned.

"I'm sorry but I need to go home and help"

"Aominecchi? Home? Help? " Kise laughed "That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" he exclaimed and held his stomach with his arms, trying to ease his laughter. The others questioned this too. It's not like Aomine would willingly go home and help, he's too lazy for that. Someone probably forced him or then he's lying.

"Well what's so important at home?" Akashi questioned "It's not like we hang out together all the time, it would be fun is the whole gang was there."

Okey..that was weird for Akashi to admit that.

"It's Tets-kun isn't it?" Momoi finally broke the small silence in the room.

"Yea, it's Tetsu. He needs some help, Mom asked if I could take the food out for him." he explained.

"Aominecchi, is Tetsu a dog or…?" Kise questioned, he nor the rest of the GoM knew who this Tetsu was.

"He's Aomines brother." Momoi smiled and pointed a finger up "A real cutie."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Akashi pointed out.

Geh. Aomine massaged his neck "Well, half-brother."

Midorima narrowed his eyes. "And can't he make his food for himself?"

* * *

Aomine and the rest of the GoM and Momoi walked slowly towards Aomines house. They wanted to meet Aomines brother, to see how spoiled his younger brother was. Momoi again was really excited to meet Tetsu after such a long time, even though she lived next door she rarely had the time to see him.

There they stood, in front of Aomines house. Aomine was about to turn the door knob when he paused.

"My brother is… a bit special, please don't make fun of him. He also has a weak pretense, so it's hard to notice him" Aomine warned.

'_?'_ Everyone thought and then Aomine turned the knob, opening the door.  
The house has two floors. The stairs were almost right in front when you walk in. To the right the living room and to the left was the kitchen. They took off their shoes and hung their jackets and left their bags near the front entrance. Aomine strove off and looked in to the living room.

"…." Aomine scanned through the room. The rest of the GoM took a look inside the room from the door.

"Welcome home, Dai-nii" a teal haired boy said. He sat in the sofa in the living room. His back against the door, he leaned his head backward so he saw them standing at the door upside down.

"Friends?" he asked

"Yea, I'm home Tetsu. These are my friends." Aomine started. He introduced every one of them.

"Ah, hello Momoi." the boy said, his face staid blank, like he didn't have any emotions. Momoi just nodded back to him. Giving Tetsu the sweetest smile they ever seen. Lucky bastard.

Kuroko jumped off, and disappeared behind the sofa. A small thump was heard. They could hear hands slapping the floor dragging something. Kuroko crept out, revealing himself. He crept to Aomine and hugged Aomines legs.

"Did you have a good day at school Dai-nii?" Tetsu questioned.

Aomine lifted Tetsu in to his arms, and hugged him. "Mmm…" he humed.

The generation of miracles gasped, everything made sense now…

"Oh" the boy turned around to face his brothers friends who stood speechless and gasped at him. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you" he made a small bow.

Tetsuya wasn't spoiled nor a brat. He was handicapped. He didn't have legs. Kuroko Tetsuya was legless.

* * *

_Oh, there was no sea left for me.  
Oh, see how I'm sinking.  
Oh, God, he came down, he looked at me, said nothing and left me._

_How cruel can god be?_

* * *

**Yea… shitty prologue. It's a short prologue too….**

**This fanfic is for tenkoku. Thank you and hope you like it.  
This is actually the first time I try to write something like…this. Well anyway fav, follow and review. **

**It's always lovely to read reviews, it gives me good motivation.**


	2. The role I was given

**[Dear reviewers with questions. Your questions will be answered in the future chapters and down below after the chapter. There' will be a Q&amp;A in almost every chapter. So if you have a question, just ask.]**

* * *

.oOo.

[Chapter 1: The role I was given]

_Come on hold my hand.  
I want to contact the living.  
Not sure I understand, this role I've been given._

_I sit and talk to god, and he just laughs at my plans.  
My head speaks a language, I don't understand._

_I just wanna feel, real love, the home that I'm living.  
'Cause I got too much life, running through my veins, going to waste._

_[Robbie Williams - Feel]_

* * *

_It was a sunny day. Such a beautiful day it made you think that your day would be perfect. Not a single cloud on the sky, and birds singing love songs that filled the air.  
But today all smiles would be wiped away from 4 individuals. _

_A small boy with teal hair was on his way with his mother to the beach. The radio sang songs of happy times and the boy and his mother sang along. Until they came to a crossing, the boy didn't understand why mother suddenly had let go of the steering wheel and jumped towards him taking him into a warm embrace, holding him tightly. Suddenly all sound surrounding the boy disappeared; the boy closed his eyes and prayed for the sound to come back. And it did, but it wouldn't be the sound he wanted to hear; dripping._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_The boy felt small drops yet warm drops fall on his nose, shattering by the small impact on his nose. He hugged his mother tightly and enjoyed the warm embrace. But the embrace became warmer…wetter. And so the boy opened his eyes, only being greeted by something he never could erase from his mind. His mother was covered in her own blood and glass shards that had pierced her, only seemed to sink deeper into her skin. She patted his head one last time, she seemed weaker._

"_Whatever you do, don't look down." She said, and closed her eyes._

_The boy whimpered and shook her. "Mother, wake up, wake up!" He tried to move but his legs felt weird._

_He looked down at his legs, they were shattered. Blood dripping out from every possible angle, only made the boy more ill, he wanted to throw up._

'_Whatever you do, don't look down.'_

* * *

"Aww… is he having a bad dream?" Kise said softly and poked Kurokos cheek. Kuroko rubbed his nose unconsciously and slapped Kises hand away while turning in his sleep.

"He tends to have bad dreams often" Aomine answered. Curious eyes turned towards Aomine.

Aomine scratched his neck and ran his gaze around the room. "Well how should I explain this.." he murmured and stood up and walked towards the couch where Kuroko was currently sleeping in.

Kuroko had a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, which were tied in knots instead of being dragged behind.  
He untied one of the knots and brushed the jeans to the side to revile one of Kuroko's limbs.

Even if Kuroko was legless, he had a small limb still there, shorter than to the knee. The limb had a red scar across it, like it was operated.

"And the other one looks the same…" Aomine murmured and tied the knot back.

"How old, is he? He seems so young…" Murasakibara mumbled, putting one of his chips in to the mouth at the same time.

"Four years younger than us, so he's 14 years old" Aomine explained.

Momoi sighed "It's pretty sad that he's so young and yet he can't do anything like the normal kids, well depends on normal."

"If you want to ask something, why don't you ask me" Kuroko yawned.

"Aww you're so cute Tets-kun" Momoi almost jumped at Kuroko and gave him a kiss on the fore head.

'_When was he awake?'_ They thought in union.

"I was in an car accident a couple of years ago, my legs were in such bad shape they couldn't be fixed. Not that I care for my legs… They should have helped mom instead…" he mumbled the last part. This wasn't a topic Kuroko wanted to talk about, and everyone noticed this.

"But, don't you want to walk again? Don't you have prosthesis or something?" Midorima questioned "It would help you a lot more than dragging your lower body around the house, it could cause wounds."

"Prosthesis are expensive. We have a wheelchair, but the house is too small for me to move around in it, so I only use it outside." Kuroko explained. True to his words, the house was too small for a human to move in a wheelchair. The doors were too narrow and almost every room had a small step into it.

Kuroko probably was the sad expression on everyone's face and he smiled. "Don't worry, I have strong arms, I used to play basketball but now I can't. But I need to train them so I can walk farther, right now I move around like this only at home, but I usually sit in one place and read or study."

"You don't go to school?" Akashi asked lastly. Everyone seemed to sweat drop, for Akashi to be interested, this seemed bad.

Kuroko shook his head "No, I'm home schooled, my dad says I would be a bother if I went to a public school. So I study for myself at home."

"So you sit here inside all day?" Midorima stated "It's not good for your health, not like I care."

"Tsundere" Kuroko said bluntly. Midorimas glasses seemed to crack and the whole room was filled with laughter. "But yes, I mostly sit alone home. Dad is at work and Dai-niis mom is usually busy with other stuff. But I often go to our balcony, but I have to admit that I can't see much from the floor" Kuroko admitted in defeat.

Akashi walked to the couch and slightly pushed Aomine to the side and squatted down to Kurokos height.

"Wanna go outside with us?" Akashi smiled and placed his hand on top of Kurokos head and messed with his hair. Kurokos eyes seemed to sparkle into life and he nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go to Majis!" Kise shouted.

Aomine bought a small wheelchair and they all put clothes on and started walking towards Majis. Everyone were pleased when they saw how much Kurokos expressions changed when he saw new things. New streets that were build, new houses, families…

* * *

They decided to stop by a bookstore to buy new books to Kuroko, and after buying tens of books they continued their walk to Majis.

They sat down after ordering food. Kuroko only wanted a vanilla milkshake. He was quietly sipping his milkshake while the others had ordered hamburger meals and were laughing. He observed how his brother interacted and reacted to others. Dai-nii seemed pleased. But inside Kuroko grew a small plant called jealousy.

"Kuroko, what the hell are you doing here!" a man suddenly appeared and took a firm grip on the wheelchairs handles.

"Hey! It's ok, he's with me." Aomine stood up and tried to calm the man. The man only shook his head.

"It's your friends, they are probably disturbed by him. It's not like anyone wants to be with him." before anyone could answer the man had rolled Kuroko away with him. Aomine hadn't done anything to stop him.

"Who was that? Why did he say Kuroko was a disturbance to us?" Midorima questioned. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"That, my friends. Was Kuroko's father, the asshole of the house." Aomine answered.

* * *

**Yup. That's it for today. Hahaha..**

**Q&amp;A**

**Another observer of the world****: Is Kuroko younger than Ao? Why can't Kuroko be paralyzed instead of being legless?**

_Yes he is 4 years younger than the others. Why Kuroko isn't paralyzed is because if you're paralyzed you would be paralyzed from a) Hip or b) neck and you wouldn't feel anything. And for the sake of the future chapters, I want Kuroko to feel hot touches ;)_

**Rinfantasy:**** How will Akashi act around Kuroko?**

_Welp, probably help him a lot, and try to be nicer. But Kuroko doesn't really want pity so there will probably be a lot of misunderstandings and such._

**Toolazytologin: ****Why doesn't he have an wheelchair? Shouldn't he be weaker because of weak stamina? Fake legs?**

_Fake legs cost A LOT. Yes he has a wheelchair but because many houses aren't built for wheelchair users, he can't use it inside, as told in this chapter. He has pretty strong arms, but he hasn't much stamina. He sits a lot and well drags himself if he needs to go somewhere. You train your arms pretty good by doing this for years._

**Guest-chan: ****Why not Aomine Tetsuya?**

_Their parents aren't married yet, only engaged. _

**Please review, last time it made me squeal like a small 5 year old with butterflies in her stomach. I'm really surprised that so many fav and followed even thought the short prologue. **

**Thank you.**


	3. BONUS: Sing me to sleep

**This is a Bonus chapter for the AkaKuro week. It doesn't have anything to do with the actual plot.**

* * *

_Who ever you are, where ever you are._  
_You have all the reasons to live._  
_We may be different, but yet we're the same._  
_You, me, we have a heart. And that is what makes us human._

_-Onmoraki_

.oOo.

_Ring!_

'_It's pretty late, who could it be?' _Kuroko thought. Sure his and Dai-nii's mother had gone for a weekend trip somewhere. But they shouldn't be back this early.

Kuroko left his book on the floor and crawled towards the front door. He pulled a rope which was tied to the doorknob, opening the door. Kise jumped in.

"Yoo, Kurokocchi!" Kise put down a plastic bag on the floor and lifted his hands up in the air.

"Yoo!" Kuroko answered and lift his hands grinning.

Kise picked up his plastic bag, the inside sounded like glass hitting glass. Kuroko tilted his head hearing the sound.

"Is Aominecchi somewhere?"

"Kitchen." And thus Kise walked away to the kitchen leaving Kuroko alone at the front door. Before Kuroko could close the door, the rest had appeared and walked inside.

First greeting Kuroko and then walking to the kitchen to Aomine. Only one of them didn't.

Kuroko crawled back to the living room and sat down at the rooms corner where he had left his book. Hearing footsteps he gazed up noticing Akashi. Akashi kneeled to Kurokos level and ruffled his hair.

"Good evening" Akashi grinned.

Kuroko felt shivers run through his spine. He only nodded in response.

"Nii-san didn't tell you why we came huh?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head. Akashi sighed.

Akashi mentally noted that he should at least slap Aomine. Even though Aomine lived here, he should at least ask his brother if it was ok for them to come.

"We came to watch a movie, we're staying over night." Akashi explained.

"That's cool." Kuroko said, giving a small smile.

'_GAH! Bad, bad… that's bad for the heart…' _Akashi's mind screamed, while placing his hand over his heart. _'Smiles like that are bad for the heart.'_

* * *

Soon Murasakibara came into the living room with snacks and sat down on the couch, paying no mind to Akashi and Kuroko. Momoi came next holding many pillows, giving a slight shocked face seeing Akashi and Kuroko. She continued to the couch and dropped the pillows on the couch. Murasakibara grunted when a pillow was dropped on his chips bag, hearing how his chips cried while being crushed by the pillow.

Midorima came next with a movie and opened the television and started his work with that. Aomine and Kise came lastly with...alcohol.

Akashi noticed the smell of alcohol by the time they stepped inside the room, only sighing and walked over taking a beer. Kuroko slapped his book close and took a backpack which was hidden behind curtains and placed the book inside. He put the backpack on his back and started crawling towards upstairs.

"Aren't you going to watch it with us?" Akashi asked, stopping Kuroko, who was about to crawl upstairs.

Kuroko pointed towards Midorima "I can't handle horror movies"

Some glared towards Midorima, who flinched "Didn't we all agree to watch a horror movie? Why are you blaming me?"

Kuroko gave them a smile "Maybe next time, I enjoy reading more."

After that Kuroko left them alone and crawled upstairs. You could hear all the way downstairs where Kuroko was while he dragged himself. But it suddenly became quiet and they suspected him to sit on his bed and read something.

The movie started.

* * *

A couple beers later and completing the movie, they started a new movie. Momoi was buried under pillows, too scared to see what happens next. Akashi found himself tired, and stopped drinking, he didn't want to wake up with a bad headache tomorrow. Others were either still drinking or really into the movie, to notice when Akashi excused himself to search for a bathroom.

Akashi walked slowly upstairs. There was 4 doors upstairs. Probably 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. Question was; which was the bathroom? He could hear a faint music box singing, probably from Kurokos room.

He slowly walked towards the room where the sound came from, finding the door slightly open, he took a look inside. The room was dark, a big window right across from the door, a bed on the left side and drawers to the right. Kuroko sat on his bed gazing outside. Always when the music box next to him stopped singing, he would draw it, and it would start singing again.

"Can't sleep?" Akashi said. Kuroko flinched and looked back.

"Ah… Akashi-kun. No, I have often difficult to fall asleep." Kuroko answered and turned his gaze back towards the window. The sky was covered with bright stars dancing.

Akashi walked inside the room and sat down next to Kuroko, now holding the music box in his hands.

"I also had problems sleeping when I was younger." Akashi said. "But my mom used to sing me to sleep."

"… Used to?" Kuroko questioned with a silent voice.

"She died." Akashi gave Kuroko a sad smile. "So I know how it feels to lose a mother."

Kuroko played with his fingers, lowering his eyes. "Can you sing for me?"

Akashi smiled and drew the music box.

_Slowly flying towards you, my own, my stroller.  
To a chocolate shop I'll take you, and the hurtful things I'll take away.  
How do you know me, even though this is the first time we met?_

_One little life, with a great light inside.  
I guard quietly at you as you sleep, I guard the one who bears the comfort.  
I will always be close, I will walk with you alongside.  
But my escort is only a newborn child._

His voice sounded so comforting, deep…sad. The song sounded so beautiful with the music box playing on the background.

_When the mold of the old wilderness, timeless, comforting._  
_I'll will be back once again, don't leave me to mourn._  
_At last I know all of you, and I'm not afraid to let go._

_One small life, star dust wishes._  
_Even if you fall, no wound will hurt you._

_The bearer of comfort when needed, will step forward.  
Always ready to give, but never asked to.  
But I'll be here walking with you alongside.  
I will be happy to close the evil gates for you.  
No one can make it out alone here.  
No one wants to stay alone._

_This is why we stand up straight, holding back to back, on each other's side, no longer afraid._

Kuroko leaned his head on Akashis shoulder, and slowly closed his eyelids. Akashi chuckled slightly and kissed Kuroko's hair, and continued to sing.

_One little life, with a great bright light inside.  
I guard you quietly as you sleep. I guard the one who bears the comfort.  
I will always stay close, I will walk with you alongside.  
But my escort is only a newborn child._

* * *

Akashi woke up next morning in an unfamiliar room. Feeling small pressure on his chest area, he gazed down. Kuroko rested his head on Akashi's chest. Oh wow, his bedhead was something else.

Akashi smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

Akashi soon remembered he really badly needed to go to the toilet. But he didn't want to wake up the teal haired angel who rested. Choices, choices.

Well. Fuck.

* * *

**Yea. That's the very weird bonus chapter to AkaKuro week. *gulps*  
The song is made by various artists and the song is called 'Lohtu (Comfort)' a finnish song. This song was actually made to rise money to build a new childrens hospital here. I higly recommend to listen to the song. Search 'Live aid - LOHTU'**

**I will be going on a small trip to *drum sound* Spain! So I won't be updating next week… sorry.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A BONUS. DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL PLOT.**

**Please review. c:**


End file.
